


Hang in thin air中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Shibari, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威震天给予他最忠诚的副官一项重要的任务；打碎领袖冷漠的姿态。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang in thin air中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeegoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeegoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hang in thin air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675476) by [Jeegoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeegoo/pseuds/Jeegoo). 
  * A translation of [Hang in thin air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675476) by [Jeegoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeegoo/pseuds/Jeegoo). 



> 灵感由 MamonnA的作品: Hang in thin air  
> Beta: HurricaneFoundry  
> A/N: 时间单位如下  
> Klik: 1.2分钟  
> Breem: 8.3 分钟  
> Groon: 1 小时  
> Mega-cycle: 93 小时

对旁观者而言，威震天此时正专心致志地沉浸于自己的工作。汽车人在贾斯帕的基地被彻底摧毁，幸存的小队四分五裂，茫然地四处逃窜，霸天虎的胜利似乎近在咫尺。他们现在只需调动一点兵力；抓回剩余的汽车人就行。

 

威震天强烈怀疑他们掌握了巧妙隐蔽通讯的技术——用密码交流以及秘密联系那些吵闹的人类对汽车人来说会容易得多。

 

这就是威震天致力于破译的工作，声波比他要更擅长这些，可霸天虎首领赋予了他一项需要细致雕琢的任务；一项威震天自知无法完成的任务，而声波的技巧和判断力正是他所需要的。

 

威震天无法不分心去想声波的工作进度。事实上，威震天准许他的情报官在完成任务时有一定程度上的自由，不像红蜘蛛，声波从未滥用这项权力。在这个任务上，威震天冲动的欲望让他无法客观地思考或是冷静地做出决定。声波的心灵感应术让他能了解破坏大帝脑内的想法；甚至能读到那些威震天自己都不甚了解的渴求。

 

因此，威震天有信心把这重要的任务交给忠诚的情报官，知道他不会令自己失望。

 

果不其然，他收到一条声波发来的消息：完工了。威震天感到油箱里翻涌起一阵期待，他花了那么一会平复这阵冲动，随便指了个虎子接手他的工作。

 

威震天缓缓走向声波的工作处，去得太急迫会让他遭到暗地里的讥讽或是对统治权威的挑战。确实，他该等上几天再去确认声波的工作。

 

现在回去也不晚。

 

他继续向前。

 

威震天挫败地拖动着脚步，他应该停下来考虑一下他的行动，但是如果其他人看见霸天虎首领站在这犹豫不决……不，那会让更多人误解。

 

虽然威震天费了些心思衡量自己是否行动过快，他依旧看到了红蜘蛛的身影出现在声波的工作室周围。即使看见不止他一个人对声波的作品满怀期待，红蜘蛛过于热爱窥探不属于自己的任务还是让破坏大帝烦恼不已，尤其是搜寻者才刚刚重新加入霸天虎不久。

 

威震天这次没有出声阻止；他可以趁此测试一下搜寻者。只要红蜘蛛不试图在未经许可下打扰情报官的工作，破坏大帝能接受他的小动作。

 

当他来到声波的工作室时，内部航行表提示他已经来到了这趟旅程的重点。破坏大帝的油箱翻腾着，内部时间表抗议着这段路花去了他太多的时间。威震天原地等了一会平复自己的机体，虽然他……过于兴奋的状态可能不会备注意到，威震天不愿意冒这个险。

 

在密码盘上简单地敲击几下，沉重的大门缓缓打开——威震天原本打算直接走进去，但门后的情景让他瞬间愣在原地。

 

威震天只能盯着声波的作品。

 

事实上，他不该对此感到惊讶。声波的技能加上他天生的心灵感应术，如果哪次他没有达到威震天的要求，只可能他远比要求做得更好。这就是为什么威震天会挑选声波来完成这项任务。

 

在汽车人基地的残骸下抓到领袖擎天柱是个意料之外，却令人兴奋不已的收获。

 

然而刚开始，威震天为如何处理他们的犯人举棋不定，杀死最后一个领袖对剩余汽车人是一记重击，控制他的机体再投入战场，捕杀曾经领导的小队也能让威震天感到满足不已，这也足够瓦解他们再组织任何抵抗。不过，他不准备现在就杀死擎天柱，用黑暗能量激活的尸体也不会具备领袖的个人魅力和记忆。

 

活着的领袖远比一堆巨型废铁有更大的作用。

 

威震天意识到自己把领袖交给声波处理的正确性，声波甚至选了个他从未想到的惩罚方式。相比之下，威震天感到了自己的缺点——毫无耐心，野蛮，在有更优选择的情况下依旧使用暴力手段。声波则更加聪明，狡黠并且低调，这是大多霸天虎所不具备的优势。

 

擎天柱被抓住后就送进了击倒的医务室，军医移除了他的变形齿轮和武器，断开了他的无线电通讯，还帮领袖抛了个光。修好后声波就接管了剩余的工作。

 

声波花了几天时间把自己和领袖关在一起，致力于把囚犯从天花板上吊起来颠来倒去。领袖的四肢备紧紧束在身后，迫使他挺起腰摆出最吸引人的姿势，捆在腰部和骨盆的绳索分散了装甲的重量，使领袖能长时间地固定在原地。

 

威震天不知道声波用多久才想出这个姿势，旁人眼中随意的摆弄实际上需要远见卓识和熟练的技巧，让绳索平均分摊领袖的重量，能够让领袖在保持平衡的同时露出脆弱的部位……

 

破坏大帝缓慢地绕着他们的犯人踱步，从各个角度欣赏着擎天柱，记录下每一刻，他十分愿意把这些照片和录像分享给日后抓到的汽车人俘虏。威震天的手指无意识地卷曲着；他想上前摸摸领袖的装甲，但他知道即使最微小的移动也会破坏展览品的美感。

 

他花了一段时间欣赏声波的杰作后才将注意力放在领袖的表情上。

 

威震天原以为会看见领袖干巴巴的中立表情和在无法控制自己的四肢时些许的松懈，但他在领袖脸上看见的是平静和高贵——就像领袖试图让观看者相信是他允许虎子摆弄他的行为。威震天这才突然意识到，领袖并不是因为不能动才面无表情，而是他刻意摆出这幅姿态，这个事实让他更加兴奋……也感到好笑。

 

“我得赞扬你的工作，声波。”他最终开口，领袖坚定地意志力让他几乎目不转睛，威震天涌起一阵让领袖露出恐惧和羞耻表情的冲动，“虽然我很想独自欣赏你的作品，我意识到自己无法……准确地提供评价。”他紧紧盯着擎天柱的表情，不错过任何一个细微的变化。

 

甚至没有眨眼，多么令人失望。威震天给红蜘蛛给击倒发了条简短的信息。他们两个都出生于贵族人家，但击倒在战争开始很久前就被赶出去了，然而红蜘蛛，就威震天所知，在御天敌手下服役期间去过不少画展，也看过不少名师杰作。

 

红蜘蛛一分钟没到便来到声波的房间，在门外请求进入。威震天盯着领袖，随手摁开门的按钮；领袖的表情远比红蜘蛛有趣得多。

 

在看见展览品时，搜寻者发出了一声满意的赞叹，威震天能想象出他脸上的表情；在看见一个强大的敌人被击败时红蜘蛛总会露出那扭曲的笑容。

 

“这是你的作品，声波？”

 

“声波有许多未展现出来的技能，红蜘蛛。”威震天瞥了他一眼，锐利的目光让搜寻者立马紧贴在门口，“作为一个前贵族，你有鉴赏艺术品的经历。”红蜘蛛忍不住向后畏缩一步，表情扭曲，“来谈谈你的看法。”威震天朝擎天柱做了个手势，红蜘蛛上前一步。

 

他像破坏大帝一样绕着俘虏打转，掠食者般的目光迅速扫过擎天柱。“我对鉴赏色情雕塑没什么经验。”威震天看向领袖，发现他紧绷的嘴角动了动，威震天露出微笑，示意红蜘蛛继续。

 

红蜘蛛背着手继续欣赏，“我猜这要花上不少功夫才能找到一个让你的模特舒服，也让观看者满意的姿势。”他沉思着嗯了一声，走出领袖的视线范围，“模特和创造作品的艺术家一定需要很高的默契，能摆出那么脆弱的动作。”

 

搜寻者很快打破了领袖冷漠的表情；他看起来不再那么平静，而红蜘蛛才刚刚挑起话题而已，“我赞同声波在挑选模特上的好眼光；面对观赏者的赞赏时保持安静可不容易。”他缓慢地伸出手，似乎想用尖锐的指爪抚摸领袖的装甲，但威震天凶狠的目光让他沮丧地收回了手，重新交握在身后。

 

威震天重新欣赏着擎天柱的表情——他有信心红蜘蛛不会再冒险动手动脚。搜寻者继续不停地发表自己的评论——巧妙地贴着近乎下流的骚扰的边界。

 

红蜘蛛的话渐渐瓦解着擎天柱的沉着，不再像威震天刚进房间时那样镇定，表情充斥着受辱后的愤怒和决心。领袖必然耗费了所有自制力来保持沉默，以此抵抗霸天虎的挑拨。

 

威震天没有失望，当击倒的声音从门口传来时擎天柱的光镜闪了闪，抿起嘴。

 

“陛——陛下？”

 

“你可以进来了，医官，但不准碰他。”他盯着击倒看了一会，让医官清晰地了解到不遵守命令的后果。

 

红蜘蛛甚至没有费心掩藏他沾沾自喜的笑容，他靠在墙上，便于让击倒有足够空间欣赏他们的展览品。不像威震天和红蜘蛛，击倒看得很快，像是不知道该把目光放在哪。

 

“或许你对色情雕塑更有研究，医官？”

 

击倒吓了一跳，抬头看看他，又扭头盯着沉默冷静的声波。

 

“这是你想出来的？”

 

声波点了点头，击倒的表情变得有些……好奇，“你有这方面的经验？”

 

情报官予以否认，击倒看上去有那么点失望，他重新将目光投向擎天柱，露出满意的神情。汽车人都知道击倒对涂装有恋物情结；很多俘虏都被霸天虎医官抛光过。威震天从不打算阻止击倒找点乐子，特别是他的癖好在此时有不小的作用。

 

“你的工作很完美，声波。如果有机会的话我希望还能看见更多作品。”

 

“我也是。”威震天咕哝着。擎天柱低着头，不知是恐惧还是对下一次恶意惩罚的默许。或许两者都有。

 

“在你把他带到这之前，他的能量加满了吗？”威震天问道，满意地看到声波点了点头，“只要领袖还是这样面无表情，我们还可以把他展览一段时间，八天左右怎么样？”

 

红蜘蛛大笑着，“您会允许其他霸天虎来参观吗，威震天陛下？”

 

“当然。”破坏大帝能看出擎天柱有多么不情愿，但领袖不打算开口争辩，“谁都能来，但是声波需要守在这，确保没有我的允许谁都不能碰他。”

 

击倒看起来有些失望，但他明智地缄口不言，“您还需要我的帮助吗，陛下？”

 

威震天指了指门，医官深深鞠了一躬，转身离开。红蜘蛛窃笑一声，草草鞠躬后跟着离开。

 

擎天柱正努力找回一贯的冷静自持，但在霸天虎的注视下他得花点时间了。幸好，威震天暂时没有注意他，而是盯着声波。

 

忠诚的情报官很少要求些什么，即使他通过出色的工作得到最优厚的报酬。

 

声波点了点头，威震天也点头回应，情报官花了很久才接受他不需向威震天鞠躬的事实。在私下他和威震天能够平起平坐。

 

“你有我的特别许可，声波。我唯一的要求就是别放跑他。”

 

情报官向他鞠了一躬，沉默地表达他的感激。

 

威震天咧嘴一笑，转身离开，没有什么比领袖恐惧和恶心的表情更让他满意的了。


End file.
